


Belief

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Normajh had faith in Theron, even when no one else did.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'I don't believe you'.
> 
> This is an AU where the train wreck that is KotFE/KotET did happen.

"I never believed that you truly betrayed me," Normajh told Theron once they were relatively alone. His heart raced in his chest, but he kept his hands clasped behind his back to keep from reaching for Theron. "You put too much of your blood, sweat, and tears into building the Alliance to throw it away like that."

Theron chuckled, and then winced, pressing a hand to his side. "Blood, sweat, and tears? Are you talking in clichés now, Norm?"

"I suppose it _is_ a cliché, but it doesn't make it less true." Normajh hesitantly reached out to brush his hand against Theron's. "You poured so much of yourself into the Alliance, only to tear it down? It didn't make sense."

His heart skipped a beat when Theron took his hand, tangling their fingers together. "Every night since I left, I've had the same nightmare. You're walking away--and no matter how fast I run, I can't catch up." He sighed, his hand tightening around Normajh's. "Leaving you there on Umbara... it destroyed me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did."

"I won't pretend it didn't hurt, Theron," Normajh told him quietly, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of that moment when Theron seemed to turn on him.

Theron stopped then, pulling Normajh to a stop as well. "I... I know I don't deserve it... but can you give your idiot spy boyfriend one more chance?"

"You don't need another chance." Normajh smiled, unable to resort to humor or sarcasm like he normally would in a moment as charged as this. "I'll always love you, whatever comes."

A smile spread across Theron's face and Normajh couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled Theron into a kiss, hard and desperate. Much to his gratification, Theron didn't hesitate to respond, his arms tight around Normajh. When they parted to catch their breath, Theron pressed his forehead into the curve of Normajh's neck. "Thank the stars. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"Theron Shan..." Gently, Normajh pushed him back so he could see Theron's face. "That sounded an awful lot like a marriage proposal."

Sensing emotions wasn't one of Normajh's strengths, but Theron's flash of panic and nerves rang through clear as a bell. "W-what? I didn't... I mean, if you really... do you?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask." Normajh folded his arms across his chest, fighting back an amused smile at Theron's discomfiture.

His amusement faded when Theron turned away and took a couple steps. Just when Normajh thought he'd misjudged the situation, Theron turned back, speaking quickly as if he wanted to get the words out before his courage failed him. "You know what? Throwing caution to the wind here. Will you... uh... you know..."

"This is really difficult for you, isn't it?" Normajh asked, amused once again, arching his brows at the way Theron fumbled his words.

Theron gave an exasperated sigh, taking Normajh's hands in his. "Just... marry me, please?"

"When you put it that way, I _have_ to say yes." Grinning, Normajh tugged Theron close for a tight hug, pressing his face into Theron's shoulder, breathing in his unique scent, mixed with traces of Nathema and kolto.

Holding Normjah just as tightly, Theron murmured, "I can't believe it... a new chapter together."

"I love you, Theron Shan."

"I love you, too, Normajh Par."


End file.
